Square Dance
Square Dance is a song off of The Eminem Show. It is basically about other artists who want to join Eminem to make music. Eminem refers to this as Square Dancing because two people have to be involved in order for the dance to be pulled off. Lyrics Intro People!! It feels so good to be back Ladies and gentleman, introducing the new and improved you know who 1 Never been the type to bend or budge The wrong button to push, no friend of Bush I'm the centerpiece, you're a Maltese I'm a pitbull off his leash, all this peace talk can cease All these people I had to leave in limbo I'm back now, I've come to release this info I'll be brief and let me just keep shit simple Canibitch don't want no beef with Slim? no! Not even on my radar So won't you please jump off my dick, lay off and stay off And follow me as I put these crayons to chaos from seance to seance Aw-a-aw-ch-a-aw Hook You all c'mon now Let's all get on down Let's do-si-do now We're gonna have a good ol' time Don't be scared, cause there ain't nothing to worry about Let your hair down And square dance with me! 2 Let your hair down to the track, yeah kick on back Boo!, the boogie monster of rap, yeah the man's back With a plan to ambush this Bush administration Mush the Senate's face and push this generation Of kids to stand and fight for the right to say something you might not like This white hot light that I'm under, no wonder I look so sunburnt Oh no, I won't leave no stone unturned Oh no, I won't leave, won't go nowhere Do-si-do, oh, yo, ho, hello there Oh yeah, don't think I won't go there Go to the Beirut and do a show there Yeah you laugh till your mothafuckin' ass gets drafted While you're at band camp thinkin' the crap can't happen Till you fuck around, get an Anthrax napkin Inside a package wrapped in Saran wrap wrappin' Open the plastic and then you stand back gaspin' Fuckin' assassins hi-jackin' Amtracks, crashin' All this terror, America demands action Next thing you know you've got Uncle Sam's ass askin' To join the army or what you'll do for their Navy You just a baby gettin' recruited at eighteen You're on a plane now, eatin' their food and their baked beans I'm 28, they gonna take you 'fore they take me Crazy insane or insane crazy? When I say Hussein you say Shady My views ain't changed still Inhumane, wait Arraigned two days late, the date's today, hang me! Hook You all c'mon now Let's all get on down Let's do-si-do now We're gonna have a good ol' time Don't be scared, cause there ain't nothing to worry about Let your hair down And square dance with me! 3 Nothin' moves me more than a groove that soothes me Nothin' soothes me more than a groove that boosts me Nothin' boosts me more or suits me beautifully There's nothin' you can do to me, stab me, shoot at me Psychotic, hypnotic, product I got the antibiotic Ain't nobody hotter and so on and yada yada God I talk a lot of hem-de-lay-la-la-la Oochie walla um da dah da dah da but you gotta gotta Keep movin', there's more music to make Keep makin' new shit, produce hits to break The monotony, what's gotten into me? Drugs, rock and Hennessey, thug like I'm 'Pac on my enemies On your knees, Got you under siege Somebody you would give a lung to be Hungry like a fuckin' younger me Fuck the fee, I can get you jumped for free Yeah buddy, laugh it's funny I have the money to have you killed by somebody who has nothin' I'm past bluffing Pass the K-Y, let's get ready for some intense serious ass fucking! Hook You all c'mon now Let's all get on down Let's do-si-do now We're gonna have a good ol' time Don't be scared, cause there ain't nothing to worry about Let your hair down And square dance with me! Outro Dr. Dre., wants to square dance with me Nasty Nas, wants to square dance with me X to the Z, wants to square dance with me Busta Rhymes, wants to square dance with me Can-a-bitch won't square dance with me Fan-a-bitch, won't square dance with me Canada-bis, don't want no parts of me Dirty Dozen wants to square dance with you-----YEE-HAW!!! Category:Song Category:The Eminem Show